


Beans

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [7]
Category: Half Life
Genre: Catdon is desperately in love, Cuddles, M/M, soft, they're dogboy and catboy respectively, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Catdon ponders, for a moment, the worth Gordog places in him.
Relationships: Gordog Freeman/Catdon Freeman
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161206
Kudos: 3





	Beans

**Author's Note:**

> the final part of the Valentine's Gift, and the most fucking AHHHH one ! uwu

Gordog lays across xyr lap, stretched out across the couch and trapping Catdon beneath daem, and Catdon isn’t really trying to escape. Gordog has his paws stretched out, balanced on one of the couch’s arm rests, and his arms stretched far above his head, brushing the other arm rest, the bones in his spine popping in nearly the same way they do when dae get out of the HEV suit, and Catdon just smiles at him. 

Smiles, fangs on display in a unconscious way that he’s been used to with Gordog, a strange feeling, that feeling that he’s safe and loved, and protected here, no matter what happens Gordog has him, and now Catdon doesn’t have to worry about all the bad as much, because if it overwhelms him, Gordog is there, and if it overwhelms Gordog, Catdon is there just the same. 

Catdon doesn’t quite know what noise Gordog makes when xe settle xyr hands on his belly, the skin barely showing as Gordog stretched, shirt riding up, disappearing again as he settled to lay across Catdon’s lap more comfortably. Gordog just tilts his head, mismatched ears and mismatched eyes, and Catdon’s smile just grows 

Because he’s here. Against a million odds, a thousand horrible moments, against all those thoughts that built up in his head, and all the thoughts that built up in everyone else’s, the two of them are here, together, in love, and that’s all that matters, isn’t it? 

“Hey, kit...” Gordog sits up, shifting to sit in Catdon’s lap, holding xyr face in daer hands so gently, and Catdon realizes he’s crying, but xyr still grinning so wide, and Catdon just drags Gordog down, and kisses him, and, when Gordog goes to pull away, Catdon does it again, and again, and again, because he can, because Gordog is here, and alive, and they are alive, and they are together, against every fucking odd that was stacked against them, they are alive. They are together. 

Dae break away, and Catdon cups daer face in xyr hands, staring at the beans he can barely see with where his hands are placed, but he knows they’re there, and on display, and it’s because of Gordog so uncaring of showing those parts of daemself that Catdon can do that, and Catdon laughs again, and can’t help but drag Gordog down once more to kiss him again. 

“What has gotten into you?” 

“Did you know-” Catdon grins up at him, eyes and fangs shining, all the love he can pour into his soul in that moment on display for Gordog to judge. “-that I am desperately in love with you?” 

And somehow, someway, Gordog deems him worthy, because dae smile, and lean down this time, kissing him once more, a thousand times before this and each one never fails to surprise and delight Catdon, and Catdon can feel Gordog’s tail kicking up air behind daem, and just grins. 

“I love you too, darling.” 

Whispered against xyr lips, and Catdon laughs, can’t help it, it bubbles up and he laughs, grinning so bright and he cries, and Catdon couldn’t explain what’s gotten into him in any more words that just ‘love’ 

Because that’s it.

Catdon loves him so desperately, with his entire being, and Gordog smiles and loves him back, and Catdon glows under it, and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so Gordog and Catdon are basically us but Gordon, so it's like. It's just me @ him. Yeah. Hi. I'm gay. 
> 
> Tumblr is diieanywhereelse, where I am still gay for Oliver so much


End file.
